This invention relates to escape slideways for houses and buildings, and more particularly to such escape slideways that are positionable into various positions and are extendable.
The conventional escape slideways for application to houses or apartment buildings are too short to be used for tall buildings. They are designed and adapted for balconies and railings when they are not used as escape means.